


Cuando pase la tormenta

by KyasurinW



Category: GTA V, GTA roleplay, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, SpainRP, volkacio - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyasurinW/pseuds/KyasurinW
Summary: Una lluvia terrible hace que Horacio permanezca dentro de comisaria, ahí se encuentra con Volkov que es el encargado del turno de noche, después de una breve conversación Horacio se ofrece a aliviar sus tensiones.
Relationships: VolkovxHoracio - Relationship, volkacio
Kudos: 21





	Cuando pase la tormenta

Tras haber terminado el turno y depositar las armas en el armario, Horacio se dirigió al mostrador para verificar cuántas horas había trabajado y posteriormente salir de servicio. Afuera había una tormenta terrible, faltaba apenas un cuarto de hora para que fuese media noche y se escuchaban fuertemente a las gotas de lluvia aterrizar contra el asfalto.   
—Compi, no creo que haya manera que se pueda pirar ahora —le dijo Leónidas, quien se encontraba asegurando las puertas de entrada a la comisaria. A esa hora ya solo se atendían alertas y el registro de denuncias estaba cerrado hasta la mañana siguiente.   
—Sí… es lo que veo —contestó mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima del mostrador. En ese instante un fuerte trueno azotó los alrededores y el sonido retumbó tan cerca que Horacio se estremeció.  
—No me diga que le tiene miedo a los relámpagos —se río su compañero en un tono burlón al ver cómo se escondía detrás del mostrador.   
—Por supuesto que no. El héroe de la ciudad no se espantaría por estas cosas, son niñerías —le replicó con toda la seguridad que le podía salir en ese momento y dirigió sus pasos hacia el vestidor.  
Pensó en Gustabo y en qué tan mal la estaría pasando con la tormenta, pues apenas hace treinta minutos se habían despedido y este le había dicho que pasaría la noche dentro del aparcamiento de garaje central. Horacio se acercó a su taquilla y comenzó a desvestirse, comenzando por el chaleco.  
Había sido un día muy ajetreado, empezando por dos atracos seguidos en el que en uno, según Gustabo, había resultado abatido, aunque en su mente él sabía que malpasarse de sus horas de comida le había cobrado factura con un desmayo. Después habían acudido a tres persecuciones de robo de vehículo y por último habían detenido a un sujeto que estaba vendiendo maría cerca del gimnasio. Aún con todo ese historial de éxito, le costaba cavilar no recibir el reconocimiento por parte de sus superiores. Conway hasta esos momentos no le había demostrado nada más que porrazos y gruñidos, mientras que Volkov con su expresión imperturbable manifestaba más bien poco.   
Después de cambiarse a su ropa de civil, Horacio se sentó en una de las bancas y sacó su móvil. En esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que la lluvia parase para volver a garaje central a recoger su coche. Le mandó un mensaje Gustabo para asegurarse que estuviese bien, pero tras no recibir contestación pasados unos minutos, supuso que ya debería estar dormido.  
La puerta del vestuario se abrió dejando entrar a Volkov, quien al ver a Horacio detuvo su paso sorprendido.  
—Horacio, ¿qué hace aquí? Conway antes de retirarse no me informó que estaría cubriendo el turno de noche.   
—Ya, si yo iba a irme, pero ¿has visto la que está cayendo allá afuera?   
—Te has quedado atrapado aquí, ya veo. Un segundo. —Volkov activó la radio de su hombro y comenzó a dar instrucciones a los compañeros del otro lado de la frecuencia mientras caminaba en círculos por todo el vestidor.   
Horacio lo observó atento, inspeccionando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Notó como los músculos de su pecho se marcaban a través de la camisa y eran aprisionados por la pistolera que llevaba puesta. El pantalón se ceñía a sus piernas largas y era imposible no reparar en lo ajustado que se le veía alrededor de los glúteos. Sus manos grandes sostenían con firmeza el aparatejo y sus labios no paraban de moverse con vehemencia, parecía molesto.   
—¿Pasa algo, Volkov? —Le preguntó con cuidado y se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente. Sintió un cosquilleó en su vientre que terminó por extenderse por su columna vertebral.   
—Que esto parece una puta guardería en vez del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía. Son todos una panda de gilipollas. —Volkov trató de tranquilizarse llevándose una mano a la cara para relajar su expresión. No solo tenía que lidiar con la ineptitud de los agentes, sino que además en su despacho le esperaba una pila de papeleo por revisar. Iba a ser una noche larga y pesada.   
—¿Le gustaría relajarse un poco?   
—¿A qué se refiere, Horacio?  
—Bueno, es que se le ve muy tenso. —Lo señaló de arriba abajo, mientras se acercaba con lentitud.   
—Este es el pan de cada día, ya debería saberlo.   
Horacio lo rodeó sin perder el contacto visual con el otro que miraba atento cualquier movimiento que hacía, eso hasta que le fue imposible continuar. Había quedado detrás de él. Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó por los hombros ejerciendo presión sobre ellos. Sintió el cuerpo de Volkov contraerse bajo su tacto, como si el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca le quemase, en seguida se dio la vuelta, rompiendo el contacto.   
—¿Qué cree que hace?   
—Ya le he dicho que lo veía muy tenso.  
—E-Estoy en servicio, lo sabe.   
—No le vendría mal un descanso, para relajar el cuerpo. —Lo miró seriamente, disfrutando las expresiones de incredulidad en el rostro del otro quien se había quedado callado unos segundos, como si se lo estuviese pensando. Volkov se relamió los labios y Horacio no pasó desadvertido ese gesto ofreciéndole una sonrisa traviesa.   
—No creo que sea buena idea. Usted también debe estar muy cansado después de estar todo el día trabajando, le pediré un taxi, ¿de acuerdo?   
—Oh, por favor, comisario… —se río suavemente y le acercó una mano, tomándolo por el antebrazo, esta vez Volkov no lo apartó—. Relájese, por una vez… solo una vez.   
Horacio le rodeó con ambos brazos la cadera atrayéndole hacia sí. Le miró fijamente, los ojos del otro le devolvían un océano turquesa muy hondo y turbio, podía sentir el corazón de su superior desbocado contra su pecho y sus labios entreabiertos le hacían una invitación a algo que llevaba deseando por mucho tiempo. Lo besó. Fue un beso dulce y muy rápido. Volkov exhalo y apartó con cuidado las manos de Horacio sin zanjar distancia.  
—Leónidas puede entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento —le susurró fijando la vista en la entrada al vestidor.   
—No lo creo, me parece que debe estar muy ocupado. En todo caso lo escucharíamos acercarse, ¿no crees?  
Volkov se tocó el cabello en un acto de nerviosismo, lo que menos quería era que sus subordinados lo encontraran liándose en los vestidores con Horacio. Pensaba en Conway y en las consecuencias que le caerían si alguien fuese de soplón a contarle lo sucedido. De pronto, sintió una mano tomarlo por la muñeca y encaminarlo al fondo del vestuario, justo al lado de la puerta que llevaría a la comisaría del Norte.  
—Aquí —le dijo Horacio—. Si alguien se acercara tardarían en vernos, nos podemos ocultar al lado de esto. —Señaló la fila de taquillas que cubrían la visión al rincón donde se encontraban—. No te pongas tan nervioso, no haré nada que tú no quieras…  
—No estoy para nada nervioso, no sé de qué me hablas.   
—¿Entonces sí quieres?   
Volkov lo miró en silencio y Horacio lo entendió todo. Pasaron apenas unos minutos cuando ya se encontraba espalda a la pared aprisionado por los brazos de su alumno. La lengua de Horacio le recorría toda la boca sellando un beso húmedo entre sus labios, él le sostenía por la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le recorría el pecho, delineando los músculos con todos sus dedos. La imagen de Horacio sin camiseta era una que le había acogido en su mente durante varias noches tras la primera vez que lo vio cambiarse en ese mismo lugar.   
Sentía una mano recorrerle los costados y cada vez las piernas de Horacio rozaban peligrosamente contra su entrepierna, provocándole una sensación de electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se sentía demasiado agitado y era como si un montón de fuegos artificiales estuviesen explotándole allí abajo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo un encuentro así con otra persona que no recordaba esa sensación tan placentera de tener a alguien cerca. Horacio separó su rostro apenas para coger un poco de aire, tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo encontró demasiado atractivo que no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro, empezando por su mentón, la comisura de sus labios, sus pómulos, su nariz, su frente.   
Horacio se acercó y lo besó una vez más, pero esta vez con más delicadeza, ya había disfrutado el sabor de la lengua de Volkov, el sabor a tabaco y a Powerade azul, su favorito. Llevó una de sus manos al pantalón del comisario y lo acarició con suavidad, en seguida el otro soltó un gemido ahogado totalmente desprevenido.  
—No sabía que eras tan sensible, Volkov —dijo en un tonito burlón y sonrió al ver la mirada aniquiladora que le había lanzado el otro.  
—Cállate.   
—Bueeeno… —Empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón con agilidad y le desabotonó el pantalón, dejando entrever la ropa interior negra—. Veamos….   
Horacio lo tomó por las caderas y se frotó contra Volkov mientras veía su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente perlada de sudor. Él también se sentía muy excitado. Desde el primer beso ya se le había puesto tiesísima y no aguantaba las ganas de tenerlo a su merced. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban en un agitado vaivén y cada vez sentía más presión en sus costados, eran las manos de Volkov aferrándose a él, rogándole cada vez más cercanía.   
Deslizó una mano dentro de los pantalones y le agarró el miembro, empezando a masturbarlo por encima del bóxer. El ruso se estremeció y en un acto reflejo tomó por la muñeca el brazo que lo cogía, sin embargo, no lo detuvo. Se encogió hacia adelante y recargó la frente en el hombro de Horacio, soltando en ocasiones jadeos que no era capaz de contener. La vorágine de sensaciones le ponía la mente en negro total y ya no tenía las facultades de enterarse de la situación ni el lugar en donde se encontraba, simplemente se dejó hacer.   
De repente sintió como su apoyo se esfumaba y cuando volvió a incorporarse abrió los ojos y se percató de que Horacio estaba de rodillas frente a él, lo miraba con una expresión juguetona y se mordía el labio. No tardó mucho en advertir que también tenía los pantalones desabrochados y se estaba tocando delante de él. Volkov se recargó de nuevo contra la pared y se bajó la ropa interior, el otro aceptó el ofrecimiento.   
Horacio tenía frente a su cara el miembro rígido y húmedo del comisario, lo acarició con sus dedos un par de veces antes de metérselo a la boca. Se aseguró de lamerlo en toda su extensión, haciendo movimientos lentos y pausados, de vez en cuando se detenía en la punta y lo succionaba, sacándole gemidos roncos a su acompañante. La sentía tan dura entre sus labios que le provocaba pinchazos de excitación el reparar que estaba así gracias a él. Con su mano libre le acariciaba las ingles y lo sujetaba por los testículos para retrasasar la eyaculación. Cada vez trataba de ir más hondo, desafiando el reflejo a las arcadas. Horacio lo quería todo para él. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que notó como unos dedos se enredaban con brusquedad en su cabello, despeinándole la cresta y anunciando lo inminente. Volkov se corrió dentro de su boca, llenándole la garganta de un líquido caliente y amargo.   
Horacio se lamió los labios y se puso de pie. El comisario se subió los pantalones con movimientos torpes y se fajó la camisa dentro del pantalón tratando de disimular lo debilitado que se sentía.   
—¿Te vas? —preguntó Horacio desconcertado.  
—Tengo que trabajar.   
—P-pero…  
Volkov se acercó con rapidez y le plantó un beso en los labios.  
—Más vale que te hagas cargo de eso, no querrás que te vean así, ¿verdad? —dijo en referencia a la erección prominente que Horacio todavía tenía—. Buen servicio. —se despidió antes de salir del vestuario.  
—Qué cabrón… —murmuró indignado para sí mismo mientras terminaba de abotonarse los pantalones.   
En eso la puerta se abrió de jalón y Horacio pegó un salto de la sorpresa, se había quedado petrificado.   
—Ostia, ¿todavía sigues aquí? —cuestionó Leónidas mientras se acercaba a cambiarse el chaleco, pero antes de siquiera abrir la taquilla reparó en la expresión lívida de su compañero y el bulto en sus pantalones—. Pero Horacio, que para eso hay baños, qué asco, tío. —le dijo por último antes de abandonar la habitación con un gesto de repulsión.


End file.
